Talk:Necromancer Elite Sunspear armor
um, what black feathers can be seen dangling loosely? --Mr Dan 23:37, 6 January 2007 (CST) :On the male, there are two feathers, one on the left shoulder and one coming out from the left arm. Spectrus 14:33, 30 January 2007 (CST) :Same with the female as well, though her feathers are smaller--Nexith 13:34, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Coolest necro armor or coolest necro armor? --Mgrinshpon 17:07, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :Ugliest necro armor, totally. The female one looks like a balloon. The male as well, just not as much. :— Helena 00:35, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :i totally disagree, this is easily my favourite necromancer armor. if you don't like it, keep it to yourself--Darksyde Never Again :It's not very Necro-style. No spikes, no teeth, no blades, just those flowing lines. Too round, too boring. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 14:33, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :Again, i disagree, it's a nice change from the jagged spikes and overall sickly look of Necromancer armor. don't get me wrong, i like other necromancer armors, but i don't always want to be a walking sea urchin. and what about Vabbian? no spikes or anything there. the black colour and the black feathers along with the overall shape of the boots and gloves make it necro-like enough for me.--DNA ::The male Vabbian looks like he came straight out of a 70s disco, but I like the female version. Those large hooks out of the shoulders and gloves, together with the leg piece, make her look like some majestic witch overlord (MM?), which is very much Necro. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 16:30, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :::The point still stands, normal i mean sunspear armor and istani armor are completely spikeless and hookless besides a few tiny points here and there. Shing Jea is also relatively spike/hookless. Wouldn't it be a bad thing if the only option you had as a necromancer was to look like a spikey freak? or would you guys rather poke your eyes out when you scratch your nose? look at the flowing designs on the shoulders, they end in hooks, there's sharp edges on the armor, they're just not as ponounced as on say...Luxon armor where you look something like a cow put through a wood chipper.DNA Headgear This sucks, due the fact that elonian scar pattern can only colored white, green and black, the scars are very unflashy on light-skinned necromancers...(btw theres an corresponding male one uploaded, why isn't it used here?) -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 08:25, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :Where is it? If the uploader didn't put it here, it won't magically appear here. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 10:52, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Strange Has anyone noticed that when you look at this armour from behind you can't see the yellow pointy thing that is at the front between the legs?? :Good eye, i never noticed that, until now.--Darksyde Never Again 03:00, 31 July 2007 (CDT) New pictures I can get some pictures of the gray armor on isle of nameless but I dunno how to put them on the page so someone else will have to do that...Also where on isle of nameless the new ones need to be taken? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 82.39.38.76 ( ) . :Read the tips here, they'll tell you that and more. Also check some other galleries, like Warrior Elite Dragon armor/Male and Necromancer Elite Cabal armor/Female, to get a feel for proper camera angles and such. —Dr Ishmael 15:42, 13 November 2008 (UTC)